The transportation of coins in coin processing machines is usually carried out through the action of belts that, through friction or through protrusions provided for said purpose, drag the coins through the established course. This way, document JPH3018988A provides the way in which the coins are dragged by means of a set of belts with a circular section referenced to a lateral wall through the action of inclined belts. The device is complex and the elevated degree of friction with the coins can cause a premature wear and tear in the toroidal belts that are overstretched and cause failures in the transportation of the coins by failing to have a reinforcement or inner core.
Document EP2270755A1 uses a belt with dragging pivots to secure the transportation of the coins. This device requires the coin dispenser located before the transport to be synchronized with the housings defining the aforementioned stops. These types of belts are especially built and suppose an increase in the costs of the mechanism.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,156 shows another device that incorporates toroidal belts, wherein the change of trajectory of the coins is solved by means of inclined pulleys, making the device quite complex and expensive to make.